


Warmer Sand

by Menfinske



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Beaches, Feelings, Hugs, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Oliver and Paul enjoy a day surfing on the beach. It ends with a realization for the both of them.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Oliver Riedel
Series: Prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Warmer Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt: https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html?thread=1312#cmt1312  
> Ollie has a crush on Paul, and tries to tell Paul about his feelings when they are together at the beach. I read somewhere that they go together to surf. Bonus points if they end up making love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic ^^

The sun is shining brightly on the beach, though there is a cool breeze that keeps the temperature from becoming too overwhelming. It’s a calm day despite the perfect weather. Most people have to work or go to school on a Tuesday afternoon and the summer holidays haven’t yet begun to draw in the tourist crowd that will undoubtedly enjoy days like these in just a few short weeks. The serenity by the beach is offset only by the man Oliver had come to the beach with. Paul has screamed and cursed loudly several times already at losing his balance on the surf-boards. 

“It was your idea to come here and surf. Why am I the only one who’s soaking wet?” Oliver opens his eyes when Paul’s voice suddenly sounds far closer than mere minutes before when it’d been followed by a loud splash. Sure enough, Paul is standing close to him now, board tossed on the sand just behind him and arms crossed. 

“Because you’re the only one who fell in the water?” Oliver questions. 

“It’s because you’ve been sitting on your ass on the beach since forever,” Paul grumbles accusatorily, taking a can of cola from the cooler they’d brought with them before taking a seat. 

“I did say I was going to have lunch before I’d re-join you in the water,” Oliver defends himself, reaching into the cooler to take out the sandwiches he’d brought for Paul and placing them next to the man. 

“Yeah, an hour ago,” Paul complains. 

“It’s not been an hour. It’s barely been twenty minutes,” Oliver can’t help but grin at Paul’s exaggeration. Paul doesn’t bother with a response this time, reaching for the offered sandwiches instead and trying to pry the plastic bag open in order to get at them. 

Oliver watches Paul looking rather adorable, his tongue slightly poked out as he focusses on trying to open the bag without ripping it. The droplets of water drip from his short hair to land on his legs in front of him. Legs which are squeezed together to ensure the can of cola doesn’t tip over while he’s focused on the bag, making his legs appear rather toned. Not that they have to appear so, Oliver thinks to himself, they’re shapely regardless of Paul toning them. Oliver also notices they’re already beginning to burn slightly. 

“You should reapply your sunscreen before you eat,” Oliver warns Paul. Paul glances at his arms, then shrugs and takes the sunscreen which had already been next to him and hands it to Oliver.

“Can you do it? Since I’m sure you’re going to make me wait between reapplying and going back into the water.” Paul is smirking slightly, having teasingly called Oliver ‘Dad’ as a reward for his earlier warning of the same sort. 

“Feel free not to. It’s not me who’ll feel the pain,” Oliver responds, even as he pops the cap off the sunscreen and turns the bottle to squeeze a dollop into the palm of his hand. Paul holds out his arm obediently, at least, and Oliver spreads the sunscreen across Paul’s arm. 

Instead of asking Paul to turn around, Oliver moves to Paul’s other side. It would not surprise Oliver if Paul would forget about his can of cola and knock it over in his attempt to move. In fact, that very thing had happened earlier that morning. Paul clearly remembers it too, for he theatrically sighs before taking the can from between his thighs and presses it down into the sand next to him. 

“Satisfied?” Paul drawls. 

“Well, it’s safer for that can, I suppose. But I’ve already moved anyway. Now hold out your arm,” Oliver tells him before squeezing another dollop of sunscreen into the palm of his hand. Paul again theatrically sighs, but at least he does hold out his arm as instructed, allowing Oliver to spread the sunscreen along that arm too. 

Still in the same position, Oliver squeezes another dollop into his hand which he spreads across Paul’s chest. It’s a little more general rather than well spread-out like the arms had been, but experience had taught Oliver better than to expect Paul to cooperate with him. Paul clearly doesn’t want to acknowledge his Berliner skin is just more prone to burning that Oliver’s own skin is. 

Then again, Oliver’s thoughts chime in, it might just be that Paul refuses to give Oliver more access to his stomach. Paul is very ticklish and he’s squirming even with this haphazard treatment of his stomach, clearly trying his hardest not to laugh or slap Oliver’s hand away. It’s honestly a shame. Paul has a very nice laugh and Oliver is always happy when he is the one to make that wonderful sound come out of Paul. 

“Done?” Paul happily asks when Oliver retracts his hand from Paul’s stomach. 

“No, your back and your legs.” 

“There’s no need for my legs,” Paul quickly protests. “I land in the water so often they barely get any sun anyway.” 

“Then how do you explain they’re already beginning to burn?” Oliver asks, nodding to the legs in question. 

“Simple. You’re colour-blind,” Paul looks rather proud of himself at his ‘explanation’ and Oliver shakes his head. 

“Sure. Keep them like this then. I’m not going to cut up the cucumbers tonight to draw the burn out,” Oliver threatens. It’s a futile threat. They both know Oliver would. Hell, even if he didn’t, aside from Flake any of their bandmates would if just to get Paul to shut up and stop complaining. Oliver does move so that he can apply the sunscreen to Paul’s back, however, this time squeezing two dollops directly onto Paul’s shoulders instead of the palm of Oliver’s own hand. 

“That’s cold,” Paul hisses.

“Sorry,” Oliver absentmindedly responds while spreading the sunscreen across Paul’s shoulders before drawing his hands further down the man’s back. He likes the freckles on Paul’s back. They fit with Paul’s character somehow and Oliver has always been able to appreciate that character. 

“Oli?” Paul questions when Oliver’s hands have remained still on Paul’s back for a moment too long. Shaking his head clear of his appreciative thoughts, Oliver quickly withdraws his hands and goes back to where he’d been sitting before. “Are you alright?” 

“Sure. I’m not the one constantly falling in the water or burning and being too stubborn to admit it,” Oliver responds easily with a smirk. Which at least draws Paul’s attention away from the lingering moment when Paul slaps at Oliver’s arm. 

Oliver shifts so that he’s leaning back on his elbows, basking in the sun while Paul finishes his lunch. Not that he could continue simply basking in the sun much longer. As soon as he’s finished, Paul is poking at Oliver’s side. 

“Come on. I’ve finished my lunch. Let’s get back in the water.” 

“You’re supposed to wait half an hour,” Oliver returns, though he doesn’t expect it to slow Paul down even the least. A theory proven correct when Oliver opens his eyes to see Paul already walking towards his board. Oliver gets up as well, taking his own board and following Paul into the water. 

The water has calmed down a little with the mid-afternoon now upon them, though it’s hardly the worst thing. While Oliver prefers bigger waves for himself, there’s no denying these are better for Paul. Paul who still managed to fall off his board about 20% of the time. Oliver greatly enjoys watching Paul surf. Whether he manages and beams with pride when he looks at Oliver and points to his feet as if to say ‘Look, I’m still on it’ or if he falls and climbs back onto his board with each time more adorably messy hair (though how he managed that with such a short length of hair is beyond Oliver), both are amazing to look at and Oliver happily spends the remaining afternoon at Paul’s side in the water. 

By the time Paul decided to give up for the day, Oliver follows him out of the water again. They don’t immediately pick up their stuff to go back to the studio. Instead, Oliver grabs two cans of cola from the cooler, handing one to Paul and keeping the other for himself while he takes a seat on the plaid. 

“What’s wrong, Oli? You’ve been quiet all day,” Paul remarks when they’ve sat in silence for a few moments already. 

“Have I?” He asks. It’s actually a genuine question. He hadn’t realized he’d been quiet today. He’d been thoroughly enjoying himself after all, just being in the moment with Paul. 

“Yeah, you have,” Paul laughs cheerfully. “Did you want to go surfing to get away from us?” Paul realizes then. He’s biting his lip as if he already feels guilty, surely thinking that Oliver had indeed wanted to get away from the studio and away from his bandmates.

“No, I just wanted to enjoy the day on the beach,” Oliver quickly assures Paul. When that doesn’t seem to convince him, however, Oliver adds, “Besides, your presence is never unwelcome. I enjoy spending time with you.” 

“You do?” Paul asks, teasingly.

“Yeah, I do,” Oliver responds more seriously. 

“Really?” Paul asks after a silent moment. “I’m not annoying to you?” Paul isn’t looking at Oliver as he asks it. Instead he’s glancing at his feet, his hands around his knees in a clear effort to make himself smaller. As if he needs to make himself seem smaller, Oliver teasingly thinks, though he doesn’t voice it out loud. Not with Paul appearing so genuine at the moment. 

“No,” Oliver responds instead, firmly shaking his head despite the lack of Paul’s eyes on him. “No, you’re not annoying to me at all. I like your company. You’re amazing, Paul. You’re always willing to brighten the mood, you’re supportive and you’re a great conversational partner.” It doesn’t seem as if Paul is convinced. Then again- with his trust issues there is a fair chance he isn’t convinced. It’s easy to lie to try to comfort someone, after all. 

Oliver, rather than reaching out with more words, reaches out with his arms. He pulls Paul closer to himself and wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders, holding him close. Paul feels tense at first, his shoulders tightly drawn up and his chin tucked into his chest. Oliver doesn’t let it stop him. He simply continues to hold the man, through several silent moments. Time is no concern at the moment. He’d rather help Paul see that he’s not annoying and that Oliver genuinely does enjoy spending time with him than worry about such a trivial thing as what time they’d get back to the studio. 

Paul slowly but surely begins to relax in Oliver’s hold. He lifts his chin. His hands let go of his knees. His shoulders become less tense until Oliver can feel no resistance in them anymore. And finally, at last, Paul brings up one hand to lay it across Oliver’s wrist, holding on to him. 

Oliver startles slightly when Paul shifts in his arms. Rather than drawing back or retreating back into himself, however, Paul turns around in Oliver’s arms until they’re chest to chest. Paul then pulls Oliver forward slightly and presses a kiss to Oliver’s lips.   
Paul’s lips are warm on Oliver’s own. They’re slightly chapped from the time he’d spent on the beach, not just today, but all week. It doesn’t matter though. Paul’s lips on his own are the best thing Oliver has felt in a while. Even if it’s just a very chaste kiss before Paul withdraws, Oliver unconsciously chasing after him. It makes a smile appear on the lips Oliver chases. 

“So Flake was right you had a crush on me?” Paul asks. Oliver feels heat rise to his cheeks and the ability to speak suddenly seems far out of his reach. Paul knew? Flake knew? Who else knew. Oliver’s reaction merely makes Paul’s smile widen. “Well, I’ve got good news, Oli. I’ve had a crush on you too.” And then, rather than waiting for a verbal answer, Paul closes the distance between their lips again, taking the answer in the form of action rather than words.


End file.
